Conventional electrical connectors rely on conductors being brought into contact with one another and the quality of the contacts can deteriorate because of wear and corrosion of the contact surfaces resulting in noise affecting the transmission signals. Additionally they can result in electrical connections being exposed to the user and, in the case of medical equipment, the patient which could result in harmful circulating currents.
The transducer is normally connected to the electronics by cable connectors, and prior art transducers are usually connected to the electronics by means of a cable having electrical connections. However, electrical connectors for use with such transducers have to withstand numerous sterilisation cycles with approved sterilants and high level disinfectants. These connectors must also be immune to enzyme or detergent solutions and in many cases must be supplied with a protective cover or boot to prevent the ingress of sterilising or disinfectant solutions. Because of the sterilisation process, it is difficult to prevent corrosion or oxidation of the contact surfaces of the connectors even when covered.
In addition they must be capable of withstanding high temperatures and high pressures simultaneously, when autoclaved.